


constant search for warmth

by aeltaiir



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cold, Cold Weather, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Whump, Teen Peter Parker, but i try and put comfort too, but like, in that he is coldblooded ish, maybe not hypothermia, u know - Freeform, yeah idk ive just been putting him through stuff recently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeltaiir/pseuds/aeltaiir
Summary: The fun thing about being bit by a radioactive spider is that no one else really has done it before. All-new, all exciting, all mysterious. Peter discovers new things every now and then because of it, it’s all good fun really.For example, he’s cold-blooded. Well, not exactly cold-blooded, probably not because that's physically impossible, as if that's stopped it before, but he gets cold easily and becomes sluggish and slow way too quickly to be considered normal. Besides, spiders are cold-blooded so it would make sense.But, as with the rest of any spider related discoveries, he deals with it. He wears jackets and hoodies and socks and stays inside during the winter as close to a heater as he can get with a blanket. He takes care and drinks warm drinks and maybe he’s a little slower when swinging but, especially thanks to the newly designed suit, he stays insulated enough, as long as he keeps moving.---Peter is cold-blooded and gets caught out in the cold without any heat.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 372





	constant search for warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the universe and ideas and I make no money off of this.

The fun thing about being bit by a radioactive spider is that no one else really has done it before. All-new, all exciting, all mysterious. Peter discovers new things every now and then because of it, it’s all good fun really.

For example, he’s cold-blooded. Well, not exactly cold-blooded, probably not because that's physically impossible, as if that's stopped it before, but he gets cold easily and becomes sluggish and slow way too quickly to be considered normal. Besides, spiders are cold-blooded so it would make sense.

But, as with the rest of any spider related discoveries, he deals with it. He wears jackets and hoodies and socks and stays inside during the winter as close to a heater as he can get with a blanket. He takes care and drinks warm drinks and maybe he’s a little slower when swinging but, especially thanks to the newly designed suit, he stays insulated enough, as long as he keeps moving.

It’s always worked before, Peter thinks to himself morosely, bringing the thick blanket wrapped around himself even further towards his core, thring to breathe into his hands and get some heat.

Course, to be fair, it’s always worked when they had a heater, a machine which May currently has dismantled and is in the process of trying her best to fix. Even without being cold-blooded, it’s a cold winter this year in New York.

"We may have to call someone Peter, it really is busted the damned thing" May calls from her spot on the floor next to the heater, parts strewn next to and around her in a pile.

Peter nods slowly before looking over at the clock and nodding to himself again, albeit a little sluggish.

“Nope,” May declares, getting off the ground with a small groan.

“No?”

“Not going out like this,” May answers, tilting her head towards Peter huddled up.

Shaking his head, Peter makes to go and get up, holding the blanket in his arms. “Gotta,”

“Peter you’re freezing. You need to stay inside and keep warm,” May chides, with a sigh. Figures her nephew would be the self-sacrificing spider one.

“Moving is good for warmth,” Peter responds before leaving the room to suit up, trying his best to ignore the sigh following him.

\---

Now, in his defense, it’s hard to feel how cold it is when most of your limbs are already at varying states of numbness.

May would probably tell hi that numbness is as good of an indicator as any, but he’ll just ignore that for now, he thinks to himself as he wings down onto another wall, clutching the web as tightly as he can as he leans a little sluggishly against the brick to catch his breath, before climbing further up and settling on the roof.

He’s only been sitting for five minutes before his sense goes off and he slowly looks around for the reason.

Hm. Robbery. That would do it, he supposes, readying his wrists as he swings down.

\---

It could’ve gone worse. Could’ve gone better, obviously, but could’ve gone worse.

He managed to beat all of them up, tying them together and making sure everyone around is okay. When he was sure they were he went on swinging, ignoring the shouts and trying his best to think through the haze settling.

\---

“Spider-Man,” comes a voice and ugh, can’t anyone in this city just let him rest for once?

Trying to get up, he mumbles an acknowledgment only to fall back down again, laying on his back. Sky’s pretty at least, he thinks.

“Are you okay?”

Hm. Good question. Probably, just tired but his short rest on the roof should take care of that right? Besides, it feels warmer here than home.

“Shit,” someone mutters as Peter stares up at the clouds, only getting a glimpse of red before he’s pulled back under.

\---

When he wakes up he’s burning.

Not literally, but he’s pretty sure this is what it would feel like.

“Whatsa,” he mumbles, throat burning, as he reaches his hand up to his face clumsily, barely noticing the lack of the suit in favor of looking around, running a slow hand over the shockingly soft blanket draped over him and looking inquisitive at the thick sweater covering him.

“Oh good you’re awake,” comes a voice and ah. Matt. That makes more sense.

“Here, don’t try and sit up,” he tells him, resting a hand on his shoulder when he sees Peter’s attempts, wincing a little when he groans in pain, slow hand coming down to rest on his side.

“What happened?” Peter croaks out.

“Found you nearly frozen on a rooftop. Heart rate was barely even there, and you had a bit of a nasty gash on your side” Matt explains, thrusting forward a bowl of something steaming, soup, upon closer examination.

“Thanks,” Peter mumbles, taking a slow sip, racking his brain to try and remember when he might have gotten hit. From the feel of it, it’s not even healed much, which may be due to the cold taking a toll on his healing, or just because it’s recent. Possibly the robbery, he seems to remember a flash of pain in his side during it.

“Called May,” Matt offers and Peter nearly chokes on his soup.

“Is she okay?”

“Worried sick but yeah, she’s fine. Bit cold,” Matt says, looking down to frown at Peter. “She filled me in on everything,” he tells him, and oh. That’s not good, Peter thinks with a wince.

“Hey, look, Matt,” Peter starts only to be stopped by another look.

“You should’ve stayed in,”

“Patrol-”

“Could’ve been taken over by me or Jess or anybody else,” Matt finishes for him. “Not you, who could barely move when I found you,”

“Normally I’m fine,” Peter starts only to be interrupted again.

“Normally, when your heater is working and you’re not trying to preserve only imaginary heat,” Matt shoots back, glaring at his direction a little before sighing and gesturing to Peter’s phone on the table. “Regardless, you’re staying here tonight,”

“What? No, I can’t Matt I have to-”

“If you even start to think about going back out there tonight I will call Foggy,” Matt states, staring the teen down.

You’re saying here because I have heating and blankets and you’re in no state to go back outside right now regardless,” he explains. “When I found you you were halfway out of it already, a little longer and you probably would have been practically gone,” Matt finishes, taking Peter’s now-empty bowl and heading back over to the kitchen.

“Thank you,” Peter says quietly, taking the new soup from Matt when he comes back, watching as the man takes a seat at the end of the couch, minding Peter’s legs, taking a sip of his own soup bowl he brought back with him.

“You should take better care of yourself,” Matt says after a little while, looking into his own bowl.

“And this is coming from you?" Peter asks him, only a little bit incredulously, laughing when Matt gives him another look.

“Yeah, I will,” he promises with a nod, smiling when he gets one in return, both going back to their soup and simply enjoying the warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> im writing a lot of peter recently huh ? if u give me a prompt ill probably write it so go crazy if u wanna see anything i guess  
> uh not edited,,, might do that later  
> but yeah hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
